


Well, This Is Unexpected

by AxileVionRaiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxileVionRaiz/pseuds/AxileVionRaiz
Summary: He had a perfect life, perfect friends, perfect career, perfect hobby, perfect looks, perfect smile, perfect girlfriend.Yet, that smile, he could not get it out of his mind. That innocent expression was all he could think about since the time he saw it. He was honestly jealous of the person that Yuri was talking to on the phone for making the young Russian skater smile like that.He just wants to get to know the young Russian more, there's no harm in that, is there?That's not all, that Korean skater, Seung-gil Lee. Everytime the Korean skater approached Yuri, they seem to form a bond that would only make them grow closer. It was different when with him though, the young Russian seems to hate his very being and goes so far as to avoid him. Why?





	

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

 

The competition was not in a few hours, JJ was walking around while listening to Mickey chatter when he saw the young Russian walking in front of them, talking on the phone. He could not hear what was being said but obviously the boy was talking to someone he cared for. The usual tense expression was absent and it softens the young features but what caught JJ by surprise was the gentle, loving smile Yuri made as he responded to what the other person on the phone said. A soft blush tainted the fair skin and it was the prettiest blush he had ever seen on anyone. Who would have thought that the feisty Russian could make such an expression?

"JJ?" Mickey called from nth time.

JJ broke out of his stupor and shook his head. "I think I need to go clear my head alone for a bit." He said before leaving hurriedly without waiting for Mickey's answer and head to the restroom only to bump into a little funny scene between Seung-gil and Yuri Plisetsky.

Seung was on his way out of the men's restroom when someone maybe in their teens, with long blonde hair walked past him. He frowned and grabbed the teen's arms, stopping the blonde from walking into the men's. "Hey, the ladies is this side." He told the blonde and Yuri was dumbfounded for a second before feeling his vein twitch in anger comically. The Korean was suddenly shoved against the wall and the 'lady' had one of 'her' legs up next to his waist. He was a bit taken aback at the rough treatment from a 'girl'.

"Do I look like a fucking girl to you?" Yuri growled, leaning forward, close to the pretty boy's face. "Which part of me is a girl, if you mistook me again I'll fucking crush your dick. Hmph." He pulled away and walked into the men's restroom while muttering to himself about how someone could mistook him for a girl.

JJ was trying to hold back his laugh, not wanting his presence to be discovered. Finding the scene he just saw to be certainly amusing, especially of how ignorant the Korean skater can be to not recognize the Russian skater. He shook again his head and looked back at Seung and the smile on his face dropped to see an awestruck expression on the pretty boy's face. He frowned, for some reason he does not like it. He grit his teeth and buried away the irrational feeling. 'You have an amazing girlfriend, JJ. She will make a good queen for you.' He reminded himself. it helped but not much. He ignored that.

* * *

**End Prologue**

* * *

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short prologue, please comment if you will be interested to continue reading this story. I just want to know how many people will be interested in this story. Maybe none.


End file.
